


eat the damn sandwich

by lavenderlotion



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Providing, Scent Marking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: He’d never seen Tony eat that fast in his goddamn life.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 202





	eat the damn sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enchantedtalisman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/gifts).



> this is a little gift i wrote very quickly to someone who means a lot to me <3 i really hope that you enjoy this!

Logan rifled through the kitchen for somethin’ to eat, wonderin’ when the hell the last time someone’d gone shoppin’ had been. Clearly not fuckin’ recently, seein’ as there wasn’t shit to eat. He considered askin’ the voice in the walls if there was anythin’—there was probably another kitchen in the Tower  _ somewhere— _ but Jarvis still kinda freaked him out even if the dude was real nice whenever they talked. 

Sighin’ to himself, Logan pulled out the fixings for a sandwich ‘n got to work. He made himself one too, knowin’ Tony sure wasn’t gonna surface no time soon. Logan’d woken up alone that mornin’ ‘n so far he’d been alone since then. He didn’t mind it, not when there was so much to do in the Tower ‘n no fuckin’ little kids runnin’ over his damn feet, but he was worried ‘bout Tony. He worked too goddamn hard for too little recognition ‘n it infuriated him to no end. 

Gettin’ the sandwiches together, Logan managed to get just the right milk into a coffee cup on the first go ‘n grinned to himself. Tony always said he drank coffee black ‘n that was how he ordered anytime he went somewhere, but he fuckin’ despised it. Logan’d learned how to make Tony’s preferred coffee  _ years _ ago but he still never put enough damn milk into the cup on the first go. 

Logan stacked his own sandwich ‘top ‘a Tony’s ‘n headed for the elevator. There was more than one lab Tony liked to use—’cause fuckin’  _ course _ there was—but Logan knew he had a project for SI he’d been workin’ on all but none stop for days ‘n that was the lab he was bettin’ on Tony bein’ in since he wasn’t in the one on his floor. 

The private elevator that only a handful ‘a people were ‘lowed to use dinged half a second after he got in it, always crazy damn fast, ‘n he shuffled his feet into the workshop it let him out onto. Tony was bent over a desk ‘cross the lab facin’ him, workin’ away at somethin’ ‘n havin’ no idea Logan’d just walked in. That wasn’t real unusual, seein’ as the genius was real prone to gettin’ sucked into his work and not knowin’ nothin’ else around him. 

Logan made his way over to the other brunette ‘n sat the coffee down first, grabbin’ his sandwich from the plate and takin’ a bite. He watched Tony sniff the air ‘fore his arm darted out ‘n grabbed the cup ‘a coffee without even lookin’ up. It wasn’t the first time Logan’d seen it happen, so he just snorted in amusement ‘n put the plate down next to where the cup’d been. 

Unsurprisingly, Tony didn’t react. Logan rolled his eyes but the motion was real fuckin’ fond, the grin on his lips even more so. Logan tried clearin’ his throat ‘cause he didn’t wanna startle the other man ‘n have him hurt himself—that’d happened ‘nough times that he never wanted it to happen again—but that didn’t do no good. 

“Tony,” he called gently, knowin’ if he was too loud he’d freak out ‘n neither ‘a ‘em needed that. When that got nothin’, he tried again a bit louder. The second time got him a hum in response, so least he was somewhat aware ‘a Logan’s presence. “I brought you lunch,” he told him, takin’ another bite outta his own. “Eat it.”

“Huh?” Tony asked him. Clearly, he hadn’t heard what Logan’d said, not really. 

With another eye roll ‘n a bigger bite ‘a his sandwich, Logan repeated himself. 

“What’s that, babe?” Tony asked, not even lookin’ up as he scrunched up his nose. It was real damn cute ‘n real damn obnoxious all at once ‘n Logan rolled his eyes at him.

“It’s a sandwich you asshole,” he told him with a glare that wasn’t real serious seein’ as Tony was in one ‘a his shirts ‘n his hair was still all messy from bein’ in bed ‘n he still smelt  _ just _ like Logan. Hard to glare, all things considered. 

“Oh,” Tony finally looked up from whatever the hell he was creatin’ only for his nose to scrunch up even further “You’re sure?”

“Ha fuckin’ ha you comedian. Look it, you got chefs for good eatin’, you got me to make sure you actually fuckin’ eat,” Logan explained with a frown, pushin’ the plate closer ‘cross the table. “Now eat it. I didn’t make it for you to look at it.”

“Fine, fine,” Tony said rollin’ his eyes ‘n finally reachin’ for the damn sandwich. “You know you could have ordered something, right?”

Logan raised an eyebrow at him ‘n said nothin’. Tony knew how he felt ‘bout his computerized son ‘n that he wasn’t real fond ‘a talkin’ to someone who didn’t have a body, so he gave his boyfriend a real unimpressed look till he snorted. “Fair enough,” Tony relented, laughin’ when Logan smirked at him. “Thank you for lunch.”

“Y’could c’mere ‘n thank me properly, darlin’,” he told him in a rumble, watchin’ Tony’s eyes go dark as his scent got sharp with arousal. 

Logan grinned, that grin gettin’ even wider when Tony did just that, slippin’ off his stool ‘n fuckin’  _ stalkin’ _ ‘round the table. They were nearly the same height, though Tony was usually taller with all the goddamn platforms in his fuckin’ shoes. He was barefoot right now, in nothin’ but some fuzzy lookin’ socks, so when Logan got his arms ‘round his little waist it was real easy to look right into his lovers eyes ‘n even easier to kiss him. 

Tony always tasted like coffee, but there was somethin’ deeper that was just him. Logan kissed him hard, retaliation for wakin’ up all alone that mornin’, ‘n grabbed a fistful ‘a his ass to tug him in with. It was real easy to lift him onto the lab table ‘n step ‘tween his openin’ legs, kissin’ him like he’d been doin’ for half a decade ‘n havin’ it feel just as good as it always had. 

“Mhm, that’s the kind ‘a thank you I like to get,” Logan rumbled, lettin’ his words come out in a purr that Tony’d always loved lots. 

“You better only like it from me,” Tony teased him, so Logan nipped at his bottom lip as Tony’s legs wrapped ‘round his waist ‘n his fingers tangled through his hair. “Now this is the type of lunch break I’m down for.”

“Yeah?” Logan asked, runnin’ his hands up Tony’s side under his shirt and smearin’ ‘round more ‘a his scent. Tony’d never made him feel like an animal for his little quirks ‘n he’s been real glad ‘bout that since the very beginnin’. He kissed him again, a little sweeter than before but with no less heat seein’ as they were both already growin’ hard despite the years they were gettin’ up to, ‘n Tony smiled ‘gainst his mouth.

“I love you,” Tony told him, somethin’ he did whenever he needed to hear it himself, so Logan said the words back without thinkin’ ‘n meanin’ them every fibre ‘a his goddamn bein’. 

“Good. Now that mean you gonna eat the damn sandwich I made ya outta that love?” Logan asked, grinnin’ real wide when Tony threw his head back ‘n laughed. Sexy fuckin’ thing he was bent back and grabbed it, takin’ a bite as he straightened back up ‘n rubbin’ their crotches together. Logan let his grin turn real dirty as he said, “Good boy. Now finish that thing so I can suck your cock.”

He’d never seen Tony eat that first in his goddamn life. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
